Blog utilisateur:Fujimaru-kun/Le Pourquoi de la haine envers Lucy Heartfilia
/!\BILLET ACTUELLEMENT EN CONSTRUCTION /!\ center Source : fairytail5ever.blogspot.fr/ Bonjour/ Bonsoir, Je suis Fujimaru-kun et cette page "Le Pourquoi de la haine envers Lucy Heartfilia" est mon premier billet de blog. J’espère que vous le lirez. Introduction Depuis le temps que j’erre sur le fandom Fairy Tail aussi bien Français qu’étranger, j’ai remarqué quelque chose d’assez fréquent voire très fréquent du côté des fans français : Lucy Heartfilia est un personnage très peu apprécié. Intrigué par ce phénomène, je m’y suis intéressé et en suis arrivé au développement ci-dessous. Présentation de Lucy Heartfilia 150px|rightLucy Heartfilia est une magicienne constellationniste de la guilde Fairy Tail. Elle est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, aux grands yeux noisettes, au corps svelte avec une poitrine bien développée. Au niveau vestimentaire, elle porte souvent des tenues mettant en valeur ses courbes avantageuses. Niveau caractère, elle est amicale et globalement appréciée des personnes qu’elle rencontre. Bien que quelques fois elle puisse se montrer arrogante et sûre de son physique n’hésitant pas à user de son « sex-appeal » pour obtenir ce qu’elle souhaite. Elle est également une des seules constellationnistes à traiter ses esprits célestes comme des personnes et non des objets. Un personnage détesté center|450px Traduction : Je déteste Lucy. Elle est le personnage principal le plus inutile de toutes les séries que j'ai pu lire. Elle n'enseigne rien, elle n'accomplie rien. Elle ne fait que gémir et pleurer. Je déteste simplement Lucy. Source : Fairytailconfess.tumblr.com Je vais maintenant faire une petite liste non exhaustive des différents arguments trouvés un peu de partout par les « Anti-Lucy ». " Elle se croit plus forte qu'elle ne l'est. (Elle se met au niveau de Natsu & Grey ou même Cana, mais elle est encore loin d'eux !)" "Elle a des seins disproportionnés à sa taille. Je sais que c'est chose connue chez Fairy Tail d'avoir des gros boobs seins, mais pour ce personnage, ça ne passe pas. Je trouve ça dégueulasse sûr elle." "Elle est nulle. Elle n’a gagné aucun combat seule. Aucun. Elle fait honte à sa guilde ! On la sauve TOUT LE TEMPS mais quand c’est à elle de sauver quelqu’un, elle a plus de magie." "Lucy n'est rien qu'un personnage agaçant qui sert de décoration. Elle pleure tout le temps, elle se fait "niquer" de partout, sans ses clés elle n'est rien au combat, elle est sauvé par tout le monde, mais le plus souvent par Natsu. » "Does Lucy Heartfilia ever stop being so useless?" Traduction : "Est-ce que Lucy Heartfilia ne va jamais arrêter d’être inutile ?" "I hate Lucy because to me she is so weak and a waste in Fairy Tail." Traduction : «Je déteste Lucy parce qu’elle est pour moi faible et un déchet pour Fairy Tail » "I don't like Lucy because Mashima has apparantly decided to make her the love interest for Natsu no matter what" Traduction : "Je n’aime pas Lucy parce que Mashima a l’air d’avoir décidé d’en faire l’intêret amoureux de Natsu peu importe ce qui arrive" '' Et beaucoup d’autres dans le même genre... Interprétation Je vais maintenant exposer mon point de vue sur la question et essayer de faire la lumière sur la question. 1° Analyse Je pense qu’une des principales raisons pour lesquelles certains fans détestent Lucy vient du fait qu’elle est hétéroclite par rapport aux autres membres de sa guilde. Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à quelqu’un du monde réel. Déjà niveau physique, elle est blonde avec des yeux marrons ce qui est assez commun chez nous, elle est un personnage considéré comme gentil avec un caractère pas trop exagéré qu’on est capable de retrouver dans le monde réel. On peut également remarquer que son nom « Lucy Heartfilia » sonne un petit peu Européen/Américain. Elle n’est pas hyper forte au combat. Elle est donc un personnage auquel on peut s‘identifier facilement. Je pense que ceci dérange les fans qui souvent lisent/regardent des mangas/animes pour s’évader du stress et de l’ennui de la vie quotidienne. Voir Lucy leur rappelle trop cette vie qu’ils tentent d’oublier un instant et du coup développent une aversion pour elle. Ils n’aiment s’identifier au personnage le « plus normal » et le « plus faible » de la série. 2° Analyse '''Je préviens, cette partie risque de ne pas plaire à la gente féminine, donc mesdames et mesdemoiselles évitez de vous déchaîner dans les commentaires. Merci !' Comme dit dans ma première analyse, Lucy ressemble beaucoup à une personne réelle mais possède néanmoins quelques atouts que les jeunes filles de notre monde n’ont pas. Déjà, comme vous avez pu le voir là-haut et de ce que j’ai lu un peu partout, certains n’aiment pas Lucy du fait de son imposante poitrine et de ses tenues révélatrices. Ces commentaires ont été majoritairement écrits par des filles/femmes. L’interprétation que je peux en faire est que les fans féminines se sentent complexées par rapport à Lucy qui possède un corps peut être un peu trop prononcé. Elle est également entourée d’hommes aussi musclés les uns que les autres, et osez dire mesdemoiselles que vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous aimeriez être à sa place. Je pense donc que cette aversion vient du fait que vous jalousez un petit peu Lucy. Catégorie:Billets de blog